UNFamiliar Territory
by BeyondTheOrigin
Summary: You all know the story of Saito and Louise,right? Now, Ivan, an otaku gamer will relive each and every moment of the light novel. And the best part? He s NOT even summoned!
1. (REWRITTEN) Prologue: A new World?

Hello guys, BeyondTheOrigin here.

Well, its been a long time since I updated, and the original is flawed, so I rewritten it here. Please enjoy the rewritten version of Chapter 1 .

PS. Feel free to give criticism.

 **I DONT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA AND THE OTHER FRANCHISES BEING SAID OR USED. I ONLY OWN MY OC, THE PATH MAKER, AND THE ELEMENTAL BREAKER.**

Page Break*

 _The story starts in a living room. In the glass table were a bowl of cheese puffs, a dozen cans of soda, some documents in a plastic ziplock bag on the side, and a phone. Sitting in a couch is Ivan (yes, he removed his last name. Its a long story.), a 14-year old gamer and otaku._

 _He wore a black T-shirt, the phrases AM and TAR seen in its front, under a sky blue pixel hoodie, tan pants, and blue sneakers. He had black hair, a face that does not look like out of place from a normal teen, but it was ruined by the scowl on his face. Why?_

 _Because he raged again on Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories after being owned by Riku._

Page Break*

POV: Ivan

"Dammit!" I shouted, dying again at Riku the 4th time. Calming myself down, I looked at the time.

4:00 pm

Good, I can still play until 8pm because my uncle will come to pick up the documents containing the order to give me the company Dad owned. My mom and dad both died on an earthquake on another area. Thinking about that, my eyes began to water. Realizing it, I suppressed my sadness and will continue playing when someone hit my doorbell. I scowled, annoyed that someone interrupted my gametime, and opened the door.

There stood my friend and fellow gamer Alex Kaname. And before you ask, No, he's not related to Madoka. In his back hiding is his younger sister Louise.

"Hey, man! I didn't expect you to come here!" I greeted.

"Nah, Were just bored on home so we came here."

He explained, then mumbled something about stupid internet connections.

"Then come in!" I invited them.

We all spent the day playing and watching anime, not knowing what will happen next.

Page Break*

 _Rumble, rumble..._

"Ugh, 5 mins."

 _Rumble..._

"Agh!"

I woke up via a drop from my bed. Still groggy, I sat up in the bed and checked the time.

3:42 AM

Still early...So who or what woke me up?

I stood up, got on the door, grasping my custom-made Path Maker, a longsword. Opening the door, I shielded my eyes.

'Sunlight? But its still midnight.' I thought.

I looked around. Medieval stores, elixir merchants and a girl with pink hair...Wait, pink?

I turned to the girl and sure enough, she has pink hair. She wore a cloak, and she's with a boy with a familiar jacket...

' Yeah, I'm still sleepy.' I thought, returning inside my home to grab coffee and change clothes, until I realized what I've seen.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Still holding my cup of latte, I went to my mini library and rummaged on it until...

"Found it!"

There in my hands was the first volume of **ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**.

'Wait, if Saito is the one summoned, then why am I even here?'

Little did I know that I will end up having a big influence on the story.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1: Am I on Drugs?

Chapter 1:Am I on drugs?

EDIT:Almost forgot! I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or any of the trademarks that are written here. I only own my OC and the Path Maker.

* * *

Pov Focus:Ivan

I checked my pockets to see a hammerspace wallet with a lot of ecu (money in Halkeginia) in to take a walk, I turned around, only to see no door.

"Wait, wheres my house?!" I frantically asked myself.

Suddenly, a slip of paper appeared on my head. I get it and read its contents.

 _To go to the house, you must virtualize the door via your brain or something connected to the door. At the same time, You must grab the air and twist your hand like you are holding a doorknob and the door will appear._

Now I somehow have an anywhere door to my this , I had an idea.

' I wonder…'

I got into Sora from Kingdom Hearts keyblade summoning position,pictured the jagged,chain-like Path Maker, and waved my hand, as if grasping something. It appeared on my hand.

'It worked!'

Now with a real Keyblade, I took a walk on the city square, when I bumped into a certain pink tsundere.

"Hey, commoner! Watch your step!" Louise de La Vallière said after I bumped into her. Her familiar, Saito Hiraga, looked at me like I am his last hope.I grew a tick mark on my head after hearing the word "commoner" and referring to me,so I turned around, only to see them riding a horse to Tristain Academy of Magic. At the same time, I see that I have the SAO HUD and my Map, I marked them, then summoned my Keyblade.

"I hope this works." I said, throwing it into the sky.A few moments later, it returned as a Keyblade Glide like Ventus Glider, only on the silver and light blue colors of the Path Maker.I mounted it, then followed the mark.

Landing in the roof of the Academy, I marked the place and opened the door to my , I ate and slept.

The next morning, I opened the first volume of Zero no Tsukaima to learn whats next. The next event is the Familiar Show and Tell thingy and the Albion outside, I took a walk on the grounds when I hear voices. _Very familiar voices._

"You are absolutely no different from a dog at its passionate phases. Not only did you wag your tail at a Zerbst woman, you even attacked your own mistress. Despicable. Very, very, very, very unbecoming."

Then the sound of a whip on a persons body.

"Ouch! Stop! Stop! S-T-O-P!"

"Ouch? Isn't it 'woof'? It's 'Woof'! Don't all dogs say 'woof'?"

I took a peek and I see Louise whipping Saito on a crowd.

'If I dont help him, He will suffer but if I help him, the plot will converge.' I thought.

'Oh, screw the plot! Im helping!'

Taking action, I whipped out my Keyblade, assumed a sniping stance, then blasted Louises hand with..

"Blizzard." I murmur.

POV Focus: Louise (ZNT) / 3rd Person

Sounds of whipping reverberated throughout the lecture hall. Louise's hair flew around as she chased Saito, who was trying to crawl away, and continuously whipped him. Saito made whimpering 'woof's whenever a hit connected. Nobody would have thought that this Saito was the legendary familiar.

The students in the classroom watched this embarrassing scene, wondering: _Did this commoner really beat Guiche the Bronze? Did he really catch Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt?_

CRACK! CRACK!

The students silently watched her beat Saito. She only noticed just now, with her full attention at beating Saito, that everybody was looking at her, and her face grew red. But before she can put her whip away, her hands become enveloped by ice crystals, freezing it. She turned around to the source and she sees someone on the roof of the tower. Said person opened a portal of sorts and got inside of it.

Time Skip, ACTIVATE!*

POV Focus: 3rd Person

Four golden-helmeted stallions led a carriage quietly on the road to the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. Those sculptures were the Royal Seals. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that the carriage belonged to Her Majesty the Princess.

One could find, upon closer examination, that the stallions drawing the carriage were not normal horses. They were unicorns like the one on the Royal Seal. Unicorns, which, by legend, would only allow the purest girls ride them, were the best for leading the Princess's carriage.

The carriage's windows had ivy borders and coverings, as if to disallow anyone the outside from looking in. Behind the Princess's carriage was Cardinal Mazarin, who held all Tristain political authority with an iron grip since His Majesty passed away. His carriage's splendor was not less than Her Majesty the Queen's. In fact, his was even more embellished. The difference of these two carriages on the road clearly showed who currently had the most authority in Tristain.

Around the two carriages was the Imperial Guard, a division of mage guards. Composed of the most prominent noble families, the Magic Imperial Guard was the pride of all nobles in the country. Every noble male dreamed of wearing the black cape of the Magic Imperial Guard, and every noble female dreamed of being their brides. This Imperial Guard was Tristain's symbol of prosperity.

The road was paved with flowers as commoners cheered from the roadside. Every time the carriages passed them, one could hear "Long live Tristain! Long live Princess Henrietta!" and sometimes even "Long live Cardinal Mazarin!" though that paled in comparison to the Princess. He was not well-regarded as he was rumored to be of commoner blood. Some said it was jealousy toward his position. As the carriage's curtains opened, and as the crowds saw the young Princess, the cheers got ever more passionate. She also returned a genial smile to the people.

POV Focus: Ivan

Well, after I retreated to my home, I found out that I can sync my books to my blinker on the UI, so I enrolled my Zero no Tsukaima set to it. Now utilizing it, I eavesdropped on whats happening.

 _As the Princess went through the Academy gates, rows of students raised their staffs in unison, silent and serious. After the main gates were the doors to the central tower. Osman stood at attention there to receive the Princess. As the carriages stopped, servants rushed to lay down red carpet to its door. Guards tensely announced her arrival._

" _Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristain, Princess Henrietta has arrived."_

 _The first out the door, however, was Cardinal Mazarin._

 _The students grunted, but Mazarin paid no attention, standing at the side of the carriage, holding the Princess's hand as she alighted. The students finally applauded. A youthful, flowery smile emerged from the Princess's face as she elegantly waved._

" _That's the Princess of Tristain? Heh... I'm better looking than that." Kirche mumbled. "Oh my dear, who do you think is prettier?" She turned to Saito, locked tight and lying flat on the ground._

" _Woof."_

" _I can't understand you if you just woof! Who is it?"_

 _Saito looked towards Louise, who was attentively looking at the Princess. If only she could stay quiet like that, she is a very pure, moving, and quite beautiful. No matter how mad she gets, how cold she treats him, and even if he is treated like a dog, this soft look and such a stunning appearance can put Saito in a trance._

 _Louise suddenly blushed, which Saito saw. What is this about? He turned towards whatever she was facing. A hat-wearing, rather cool-looking noble, riding on a magical beast with an eagle's head and a lion's body. Louise was watching him enthralled._

 _Saito found it weird. That noble seems like a nice guy, but that's no reason to look at him so deeply and even blush like that. Am I being jealous? He thought. No, that can't be. I don't have that kind of relationship with Louise. He rebutted himself._

(Ivan: *COUGHCOUGH*Denial*COUGHCOUGH*)

* * *

Well, after that event, they go to their respective dorms. At the same time, it became dark inside, which leaves me wondering 'How many minutes does a day in here has?'. I am just opening the door when I see a cloaked individual on the door of the Tower of Void. I took a look in the person and I see in the nametag:

Princess Lvl ?

Henrietta de Tristain

Taking a look in Volume 2, I saw that she will go to Louise`s room for a mission debrief, so using my Menu, I quickly transformed into my ALO Fairy "avatar", a Spriggan. Casting Illusion on myself, I jumped down on the roof, activated my wings, then took a look on Louise`s window with a Tracker.

 _Someone knocks._

" _Who could it be?" Saito asked Louise._

 _The knocks were very orderly. It started with two long knocks, and then three short ones..._

 _Louise suddenly woke up from her trance. She put on her clothes, stood up, and opened the door._

 _Standing there was a girl, covered entirely in a black veil._

 _She looked around, and then walked in, closing the door behind her._

" _...you are?" A shocked Louise barely managed to voice._

 _The veiled girl made a 'shh' gesture with a finger on her mouth, and took out a staff from her black cape, lightly waving it while chanting a short spell. Glowing powder filled the room._

" _A silencing spell?" Louise asked. The veiled girl nodded._

" _There might be extra ears and eyes around."_

"Sadly for you, my magic is not from here, so it will not work on mine" I murmured.

 _After making sure the room had no magical ears and no peeping holes, she slowly removed her veil._

'Well, you missed mine.'

 _In front of them was really Princess Henrietta. Saito held his breath. Louise was already very cute, but this Princess could match her in cuteness, and still have this admirable elegance._

 _Louise frantically went down on her knees. Saito didn't know what to do, and just stood there, with no idea what was going on._

 _Henrietta coolly, and gently spoke. "It has been a while, Vallière."_

Seeing that they will talk about random topics, I tuned them out and instead focused on my copy of the 'plot', so to speak when she dropped the bomb.

To shorten it, she requested them to go to Albion to get a love letter that when in possession of Germania, it will break the alliance of them to Tristain. Louise, being the helpful best friend, accepted the mission and also brought Saito along in said mission. Since I am near the Quest Giver, a pop-up appeared in front of me, asking if I accept the quest. I pressed the blue circle, signaling my yes, and the quest details was transferred to my Quest List. Suddenly, she seen my Tracker and destroyed it.

'Oh crap. I was spotted. Gotta go!' I thought, right before Henrietta opened the window.

"Whos there?!" She asked, scanning the field.

"Your Highness? What are you doing?" Louise asked, holding her wand.

Saito also unsheathed Derflinger and took a ready stance.

I dispelled my magic, and turned to them. They were shocked, and it intensified. when they see my ears.

"E-E-ELF!" The two females shouted. Louise throws in an Explosion for good measure.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" I asked them.

But Louise did not falter.

"Familiar, kill the elf!" She ordered. Saito followed by rushing to me, Derflinger in hand.

I grumbled.

"Oh man, I thought this will be talking...Screw them!" I declared but before we fight, Henrietta called out Saito and asked me to stop. I complied, transforming back to my normal form. She then comes to me and asked:

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 2: The Albion Escapade (Part 1)

Chapter 2: The Albion Escapade Part 1

 **SORRY GUYS! I can`t update because our Broadband connection just disconnected, so I`m only posting this over a metered connection. As compensation, I readied two chapters of this story, so please bear with me, okay?**

 **By the way, thanks to NexUmbra, kuturin, and tienphama92 for following the story. Also thanks to Chaosblaze94 and NexUmbra for the favorites. It maybe is my first story, but you guys liked it so, THANKS!**

 **-BeyondTheOrigin**

 **I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or the other trademarks that will be seen in this fic. I only own my OC ,the Path Maker keyblade, and the Elemental Breaker gauntlet.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

" _Wait, where`s my house?!"_

' _Oh screw the plot! I`m helping!'_

" _E-E-ELF!"_

" _Who are you?"_

* * *

POV Focus: Ivan

Ok, now I`m literally screwed. I was seen by three of the main characters of Zero no Tsukaima and was branded as an ELF, for crying out loud! I mean, there`s differences between them and Faeries, even if it is very few. Now I was asked 'Who am I' by none other than Princess Henrietta while the tsundere pinkette Louise de la Vallière was _secretly_ preparing to turn me into ash.

"Me? I`m just someone passing by.."

Maybe I turned my Snarkiness up to 9.

"What kind of an answer is that?" Louise ponders, then angrily warns me, wand in hand.

"Answer the princess correctly!"

"Firstly, can you please turn down your Tsundere-ness?" I asked her while smirking.

"W-WHAT?! Grr.." She grumbles, while Saito snickers in the background.

'You probably shouldn't done that.' I thought, because the next second, Louise stomps his head to the floor. Henrietta then fake coughs to get our attention.

"Okay, can you please tell us now the answer?" She asks softly.

"Hmm…. Okay then but first…" I answer, then chants the incantation for Ice Spikes. They stared at me curiously until I propelled it on the door.

"OW!" A voice was heard.

I landed inside Louise`s room, points a finger on the door, and said:

"Someone was listening to us."

*Time Skip, ACTIVATE!*

 _The next day…._

Me, Louise, Saito and Guiche (who is eavesdropping last night) were getting ready to travel. Currently, they are putting saddles on their horses. Me, on the other hand, was stretching and currently getting ready to fly. My Neuro Linker (I found it on the house) was on my neck, while a strange gauntlet named Elemental Breaker (found it in a convenient bush) was on my left hand.

The only things they brought is Derf (in Saito`s back). Louise was now dressed in her academy uniform; the only difference was that she now wore horse riding boots instead of shoes. Judging from that, it looked like a great deal of time would be spent riding the horse.

Just before we get moving, Guiche asked something.

"I have a request..."

"What?" I asked him.

"I wish to bring my familiar along."

"Do you have a familiar in the first place?"

"Of course I do. All magicians have one."

Louise and Saito looked at each other, then looked at Guiche again.

"Where's your familiar now?"

"Here." Guiche replied while pointing to the ground.

"But there's nothing on the ground," Louise said.

Guiche responded by tapping his feet on the ground. Just then, a giant brown creature popped out of the ground.

"Verdandi! Oh, my cute Verdandi!"

Saito, dumbfounded, asked, "What in the world is that creature?"

"What do you mean creature? This is my cute little familiar Verdandi."

"You mean that your familiar is that big thing over there?"

Upon closer inspection, that giant brown creature was actually a mole with a size equivalent to a small bear.

"Yes. Ahh... My Verdandi, you look so cute from any angle I look. Have you eaten your meal of earthworms before you arrived here?"

The gigantic mole hummed happily in response.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Guiche said while rubbing cheek to cheek with his familiar.

We all sweatdropped when we see what is Guiche`s definition of 'cute'.

"Actually... I don't think that you could bring it along with us..." Saito said in disgust.

"But why?" Guiche asked.

"Well, let me get this straight. Verdandi is a mole. A mole moves underground. Albion is a floating continent, so unless he has wings, he cannot join us. Got it?" I explained.

Upon hearing that, he knelt onto the ground and replied, "I cannot bear the separation with my dear Verdandi... Oh! The pain..."

At the same time, the giant mole seemed to pick up some scent from its nose and drew nearer and nearer to Louise.

"What is this stupid mole trying to do!?"

"Like master, like familiar. They both share the same interest – girls." Saito said.

"Stop! Stop this right now!"

The giant mole knocked Louise off her feet and started sniffing all over her.

"Ah! Watch where you're sniffing! Stop it!"

Louise being constantly poked by the giant mole's nose, started to roll all over the ground. All that rolling disheveled her clothes and exposed her underwear. Louise was starting to get very annoyed...

Saito unconsciously started to be immersed in watching Verdandi and Louise just as if he was admiring a beautiful picture...

"Ah... How beautiful is the scene of a giant mole teasing a damsel."

"I totally agree."

Both Saito and Guiche nodded in unison while I sighed.

"Stop blabbering nonsense over there, you oafs! Come over and help me quickly! Ahh!

The giant mole saw the ring at Louise's right hand and started pecking it with its nose.

"You insolent mole! Don't use your nose to sniff at the ring the highness has bestowed to me!."

"I see now. It's the ring. Verdandi loves jewels."

"Such an irritating pest!"

While they are bickering, I spotted something moving on the skies. Quickly activating my Tracking skill, I watched the thing on its top chant something, but I didn`t move to intercept it. Why? Because Wardes aka The Traitor will introduce himself and if I do that, I might be branded as one of the people that he needs to eliminate, and I don`t want to join their ranks, thank you very much.

Now a gust of wind blown Verdandi away from the Water Ruby (that is colored BLUE for a ruby).

"Who is that!?" Guiche shouted agitatedly.

A rather stout looking noble wearing a feathered cap appeared out of the faint daylight behind him. Saito looked rather surprised.

"That...That person is..."

"What have you done to my Verdandi!?"

Guiche hastily took out his rose shaped wand but the noble wearing the feathered cap was faster. Before Guiche could cast any spell, his wand was already out of his hand. I whistled at that.

"I'm not your enemy. I'm under the orders of the highness to accompany you on your journey. The princess is worried about just having you few going to Albion, but then again sending a whole troop of soldiers with you will be too conspicuous. Therefore, I was appointed to accompany you all on this journey." The noble said while taking off his feather cap and bowing.

'Liar.' I thought, thinking what is "good" on him.

"I'm the captain of the Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes."

He looked at Guiche and spoke apologetically. "Sorry for what I did to your familiar. I couldn't stand watching my fiancée being harassed."

"What!?"

Saito was shocked. I also fake surprised, since I seen it happen on the anime.

"Fiancée?"

"This majestic looking noble is Louise' fiancée?"

"Wardes-sama..." Louise spoke in a trembling voice after standing up.

"It's been such a long time. My Louise, my dear Louise."

'That makes you a pedophile.' I thought, disgusted on him being Louise`s fiancée.

Wardes approached Louise and with a beaming smile on his face, carried Louise up.

"It's really been such a long time." Louise said with her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Still as light as ever. Just like a feather."

"Viscount... please don't be like this... There are people over here..."

Wardes, who placed Louise back down and replaced his hat said, "Care to introduce your companions to me?"

"Erm... That is Guiche de Gramont, my familiar, Saito and that is Ivan." said Louise while pointing at us while she was introducing us to Wardes. Guiche who did not dare look at Wardes directly, lowered his head. Saito followed suit though a bit unwillingly while I did not give a crap about him and instead reading a map.

Wardes said with a rather surprised look on his face on me, "Are you Louise' familiar? This is the first time I've seen a human being a familiar."

"I`m not her familiar. Saito is." I replied while pointing a him. He then came at Saito and said:

"Thank you for taking such good care of my fiancée."

"You're welcome." Saito replied, sighing. Wardes patted him on the shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you having doubts about this trip? There's nothing to be afraid of! Aren't you the one who caught Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth? With your courage alone, nothing is impossible."

'And then he gives a motivational speech. Dude, you`re not Shia.' I silently deadpanned.

Wardes got to his griffin and invited Louise to join him. She complied, even when hesitating.

With one hand on the reins and his wand in the other, Wardes shouted, "Well everybody, onwards!"

The griffin moved forward. Following behind it were Guiche, looking full of admiration for Wardes; and Saito, feeling very down and dejected.

"Okay, now that`s finished, let`s do this." I murmured, opening a door to my home, and entering it, not noticing that Henrietta has seen me do it. I only heard a simple phrase before I closed my door.

"Who are you really?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Albion Escapade (Part 2)

Chapter 3: The Albion Escapade Part 2

 **I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or the other trademarks that will be seen in this fic. I only own my OC ,the Path Maker keyblade, and the Elemental Breaker gauntlet.**

* * *

POV Focus: Ivan

While inside my home, I quickly grabbed Volume 2 of the novel and read it. On the first time I read it, I was shocked that some parts of this are not on the anime!

Anyway I holstered the novel in my makeshift book pocket and got outside, drinking coffee along the way. Opening the door, I summoned my Keyblade and thrown it, transforming into the Glider. I mounted it and quickly set course to Albion.

*Time Skip, ACTIVATE!*

Now on the port of La Rochelle, I landed, only to see an airship sailing, a lot of mercenaries and a golem with a cloaked individual in it. Suddenly, something clicked on my mind.

"Oh crap! It`s Saito and Guiche!" I said to myself, running to their direction but a certain blue rhyme dragon beat me to them. I checked them all. Sylphid, Tabitha, and Kirche was expected to come but something or someone gave me a clue that I created my first alteration to the plot.

{ **ACHIEVEMENT ACQUIRED: Bend the Story (+ 300 XP)}**

Don`t remind me, Achievement pop-up.

Anyway, I came to them and I was surprised. But why did _she_ came here with the others?

"Princess Henrietta?" I asked when I came there.

"Ivan?! I- We thought that your with Louise and Wardes?" Saito asked back.

"Details later, but first….."

I turned to Henrietta.

"What are you doing here? You knew that Albion has a civil war right now!" I scolded.

"Yes, I knew that, but I want to see Wales before I will be married." She said to me and I see on her eyes that she is longing to be with Wales.

"Well, We got so far, so let`s get it over with." I decided.

Then the other two remembered something.

"By the way, we`re here to warn you three." Kirche said, getting Saito, Guiche, and my attention.

"What warning?" Guiche asked her.

Tabitha, who is still reading (wait, what is special about that book?) answered him.

"Wardes is a traitor."

That riled up the two boys, while I faked my surprise, since I read it on the same volume I got in my pocket. When Saito asked how, the princess supplied the details, when I spotted Fouquet (Mathilda) casting an earth spear spell. When she released it, I moved and sliced the spear with my Path Maker.

"Whew. Close one." I said, wiping my sweat. I pointed said Keyblade on her and casted Bind. She struggled to get out of the bind, but it is still unbroken.

"Now.." I turned to Fouquet. "…you have some explaining to do."

*Time Skip, ACTIVATE!*

Well, we're in deep crap.

Why? Because we knew from Fouquet that Louise and the Traitor Wardes are now in Albion, and it is now taken by Reconquista!

After she explained, she gave us a request to tell a certain half-elf that she settled down, but I did something unexpected by her.

"Well, Fouquet. You have a family to come back to, so…" I brought out a blue card with platinum edges and a door in the middle of the card. There's a text in its bottom that says: TELEPORT. I then pressed the infinity icon on the Elemental Breaker.

" **START UP!"** It said in an electronic voice, getting gasps from the others.

"What is that strange gauntlet?" Guiche asked, curious just like the others.

"Well you have your magic. This, however, is mine." I casually said, before scanning the card.

" **TELEPORT!"** It said. I took Fouquet's hand and held the card on her forehead. A card-shaped blue aura enveloped her before revealing her gone.

"What did you do?" Kirche asked me.

"Simple. I teleported her to where the Tristain Knights cannot get through." I answered.

"But-"The playboy tried to argue, but I interrupted him.

"She's only supporting her family, so her crimes have a reasonable reason." I bluntly explained, getting agreed by Henrietta, and then she turned to me and asked:

"Wait, how do you know this? Are you royalty?"

"No. I only learned that by researching." I answered, then asking Tabitha.

"How many can your dragon ride?"

"Four." She answered.

"We're six, so one of you will join me." I explained. Nobody spoke until..

"I'll go." The sole royalty on us declared. "But how can we catch up to them?"

"Using this." I said, holding out a card with gold edges and a portal in its middle. Its nametag said: WARP. I scanned it on my gauntlet.

" **WARP!"** It announced. I then inserted the card in a slot on the gauntlet, the icon peeking from a pane.

" **CHARGE!"**

I then spawned my Glider in its two-seater mode aka Aqua`s Glider. I and the Princess both mounted said vehicle, while the rest all mounted Sylphid.

"All ready?" I checked, which was answered by the cries of "Ready!", but before we left, I gave a warning.

"Ready yourselves, because we`re going through hyperspace!"

Then I closed the card hatch.

" **ACTIVE!"**

The card created a hyperspace pathway for us to go through. We all got inside of it, after assuring that it is safe to go inside. We jumped to a dimension where there is a group of girls that has magic with music, a dimension where a lot of people were battling for one thing that can grant a wish (I reminded myself to visit said world after this, if I can travel to worlds), and we _**almost**_ rammed another version of Henrietta when we ran out of altitude on the world in which Louise summoned a certain ring wizard together with his imouto. When said Henrietta saw us, I simply gave her a salute, while the Henrietta on my back waved at herself. God, it feels dizzying after seeing them. It`s like looking at a person on a mirror mimicking his or her reflection.

Anyway, after five minutes of driving through hyperspace, which was spent by Guiche daydreaming, Kirche seducing Saito, Saito giving in to seducement, Tabitha reading **another** book, and by Henrietta asking me what did I do to open my Travel Box (That`s what I call my house, because when I tried to peek through the rooftop, I only see void, so I theorized that my home is situated between the dimensions.), which I gave simple but detailed answers, we all arrived to Albion. Finding a safe place to land, we all lowered our altitude and got down from our rides. I took a look to them to find something funny. Guiche looked like Kirby when he inhaled something and he didn`t absorb/spat it, Saito looked like someone who wants to puke a river and Kirche walked like she was pounded by a hammer. The only ones that survived the ride were me and Tabitha (since she puked on the hyperspace tunnel). Henrietta, however, fell asleep and only woke up upon landing.

"Hey, Tabitha." I called. Said blue-haired mage turned to me.

"Can you and Kirche create an escape route for us?" I asked, in which she agreed.

Suddenly, Saito got something on his field of sight.

'Maybe it's the viewpoint of Louise.' I thought.

Suddenly, he ran to the direction of the giant building, which I assume is the church.

"Hey, wait for us!" Guiche announced, following him.

"Well, no time like the present. Let`s follow him!" I told the princess, then we followed the trails of Saito.

* * *

 **If someone can guess the references, I will force myself to update early, and by the way, the referenced story are not mine, nor I advertise it, but it is pretty good so check `em out if you want.**

 **This concludes the AN so, BAI!**

 **-BeyondTheOrigin**


End file.
